


Naps are better than people

by Adrian_dreaM



Series: {Multi-Fandom Oneshots} [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Persona 5 and 3 Dancing, Sleepy Cuddles, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let the p3 and p5 casts interact, minato is a disaster, seriously it was 2 am, so is akira but more controlled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_dreaM/pseuds/Adrian_dreaM
Summary: Minato is pretty tired after his and Akira’s last dance routine, so he tries to take a nap on the couch. Unlucky for him but Akira has other plans.___Yes the persona dancing games are like 2 years old, no i do not care. i thought of this idea and it’s cute, plus pegokita makes me soft so i wrote it dammit.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira, Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: {Multi-Fandom Oneshots} [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Naps are better than people

**Author's Note:**

> Now presenting: Chaotic Boyfriends Part 1 of Probably Many

Minato nearly passed out on the floor after his last dance routine. Somehow though, Akira was standing next to him laughing as if he hadn’t broken a sweat.

“You’re inhuman, did you know that?” Minato asked him.

Akira shrugged him off, “Phantom thievery does that to a person.”

“I’d rather take a nap then hang around phantom thieves anyways.”

Akira gave Minato an odd look, “Mina-chan, how are you gonna take a nap if the entire club is in a dream.”

“Shut up” was Minato’s only response before he unceremoniously threw himself onto the nearest couch.

Much to Minato’s annoyance (and a bit of delight, but he’d never admit that), Akira flopped down next to him, holding the smaller boy in a tight hug.

“Please just let me sleep,” Minato groaned.

“Never, Mina-chan.” Akira said with a grin, “It’s my mission to make sure my beautiful boyfriend gets all the hugs he deserves.”

Minato could feel his face heat up after that. Damn Akira and his stupidity that was somehow incredibly adorable at the same time.

Minato hid his blush with a sigh and settled into his boyfriend’s arms, which he quite appreciated for being so comfortable. Just as he was about to fall asleep though, Akira started running his fingers through Minato’s hair.

“Please just let me sleep.” Minato mumbled.

“Never.” Akira responded, an innocent smile on his face, “Besides, you’re the one who said you like how it feels when I run my finger through your hair.”

“Well- I just-“ Minato stammered out. He did actually say that was the problem. (It wasn’t a lie either, he did think it felt nice.) “I just wanna sleep!”

Minato shoved his face into Akira’s chest in defeat. His nap had been officially ruined in the worst (best) way.

“Fine then, goodnight Mina-chan.” Akira pressed a soft kiss onto Minato’s forehead before stilling in just a way to give Minato enough room to adjust to a more comfortable sleeping position.

Minato’s heart was going crazy. Akira barely ever gave him kisses, and every time he did Minato lost it. God, why were Akira’s lips just so nice?

“I guess I’m lucky.” Akira shrugged.

Embarrassment flooded Minato all in a split second, “I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?”

Akira just laughed in response, “I’m quite glad you did.”

“You’re such a dumbass.”

“But I’m your dumbass.”

“Yeah, you are.”


End file.
